


Knot

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Breathplay, Kaiju!Newt, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve gotten used to Newt’s new body over the last few months and had thought the changes were finally over. What’s happening is something brand new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot

Title: Knot  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 854  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: breathplay, knotting  
A/N: This is for [otachistongue](http://otachistongue.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: They’ve gotten used to Newt’s new body over the last few months and had thought the changes were finally over. What’s happening is something brand new.

 

 

 

Newt is lost in what he’s doing, slamming his hips forward and thrusting deep into Hermann’s body when he hears Hermann cry out. Newt’s cock, which is already larger and thicker than it used to be when he was completely human, is starting to swell further, stretching and pressing against Hermann from the inside.

He can feel Hermann’s fear stronger than his own. They’ve gotten used to Newt’s new body over the last few months and had thought the changes were finally over. What’s happening is something brand new.

“What the hell?” When Hermann starts lean forward to pull himself free and finds he can’t, he panics, lashing out at Newt with one of his hands.

Newt grabs Hermann’s arm with his tail, trying to hold the other man still. He has the feeling that if Hermann tears himself loose, there is going to be serious damage to both of them. Hermann collapses back against Newt, panting harshly.

 _I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen or I would have warned you._ Newt's hands stroke over Hermann's heaving chest, down his stomach, and through his hair. _Breathe with me._

It takes a few minutes for Hermann to get himself back under control. He slowly uncurls his fingers, flexes them a few times, and then closes his eyes. "Newt, I want you to explain what's going on and I want you to use as few words as possible."

 _Pretty sure I just knotted you._ Hermann makes an inquiring sound. _Think dogs. We're kinds stuck like this until the swelling goes down._ Newt's eyes widen as he feels himself come inside of Hermann. _And I guess that'll keep happening too._

"At least I won't have to worry about needing any more lubrication." Much to Newt's relief, there's a hint of amusement in Hermann's voice. "This is quite possibly the oddest thing that's happened since you started to change. I assume this will take place every time we fornicate?"

 _‘Fornicate’? That was probably one of the least sexy words for sex you’ve ever used, dude._ Newt sighs. _I honestly have no idea. This is new to me too. It isn't a bad thing, just different. I can feel the individual tendrils stroking you on the inside and pressing against you._

"Do you remember when we tried that extra-large Kaiju toy? This is slightly more pleasant." Newt’s cock twitches, making Hermann groan. Hermann bares his neck, exposing the row of bruises left by Newt's teeth a few nights before. "I think if you use your tongue on me the way we’ve practiced, I might be able to come again. Just go slow and easy, darling."

Newt’s eyes widen at the thought. _Are you sure?_

"I’m very sure, Newt."

Newt's tongue carefully wraps around Hermann's throat. He tightens his grip slowly, giving Hermann enough time to adjust. When he hears Hermann begin to wheeze, he loosens his tongue just a little before grabbing Hermann's cock with his fingers. Newt alternates the speed of his hand, occasionally squeezing Hermann's neck where the bruises are.

When Hermann makes a whimpering moan in the back of his throat, Newt knows he’s close. He responds with a noise that’s more snarl than anything else before constricting his tongue to completely cut off Hermann’s air. Newt twists his hand in the ways Hermann loves until he feels the other man’s release splatter on his fingers.

As Hermann goes limp against him, Newt carefully untangles his tongue. The circular bruises stand out against the pale flesh of Hermann’s neck. Newt leans in, gently kissing the bruised flesh as best as he can. The corners of Hermann’s mouth twitch as his eyes flutter open.

_Are you okay?_

“Sore.” The word is barely above a whisper. “Can you reach the refrigerator with your tail?”

Keeping one arm around Hermann’s waist, Newt stretches his tail out as far as it can go. When it proves to be a bit too short, he slides his body to the right, bringing Hermann with him. His tail grabs the handle of the refrigerator and yanks it open. Three of Hermann’s ice packs, the ones he uses on days his leg is bad, are in the freezer section. Newt frowns in concentration as he snags one and brings it back to the bed. He goes back a second time, grabbing a water bottle.

 _You have to admit, that was pretty cool._ He opens the bottle with his free hand and brings it to Hermann’s lips. _Drink slowly, Hermann._

When Hermann finishes, Newt put the lid on and sets the bottle down. He then wraps one of the pillowcases around the ice pack and gently presses it against Hermann’s throat. _I’m going tip us over to the left. Just relax and let me do all the work._ Hermann murmurs something Newt can’t understand as they change position. _What was that?_

“I asked if you came again.”

 _Yeah, I totally did._ He flicks his tongue along the shell of Hermann’s ear. _You should rest. I’ll wake you when I can get free._

Hermann sighs contentedly. “Love you.”

_Love you too._


End file.
